criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
One Wedding and a Funeral
One Wedding and a Funeral is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the forty-seventh case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Maple Heights, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was a famous pilot called Walter Fairbanks, who was engaged to marry Lola Vallez. He was found dead after crashing his plane on the way to his wedding party. The killer turned out to be Lola's brother, Esteban Vallez. Esteban profited from Lola's diva fame to keep himself afloat, but when she met Walter, he sort of opened her eyes regarding her brother and asked her to stop giving him money, which she did. Esteban was furious that Lola discontinued funding him with Walter in the picture, and therefore decided to kill him. In court, Esteban claimed that Walter treated people like a joke and only cared what people could bring him as if Walter always wanted something larger than the last, assuming that Walter would be bored with Lola in a short amount of period of time resulting in a premature divorce (like Walter did to Molly Mocard), but Judge Hall countered that money was the real motive for the murder. Esteban was found guilty of premeditating a plane crash that killed Walter and was sentenced to 20 years in jail, and Lola even told Esteban after his indictment that he ruined her life by just killing Walter and for preventing her from marrying one of Maple Heights's affluent personalities. Summary Victim *'Walter Fairbanks '(crashed his plane into his wedding party) Murder Weapon *'Fake Deicing Fluid' Killer *'Esteban Vallez' Suspects Lola47.png|Lola Vallez Esteban.png|Esteban Vallez Yan.png|Yan Gobin Adam47.png|Adam Bentley MollyMocard00.png|Molly Mocard Killer's Profile *The killer knows aeronautics. *The killer has chemistry knowledge. *The killer wears contact lenses. *The killer has oil stains. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes C47-CS1.PNG|Reception Garden C47-CS1(2).PNG|Plane Crash C47-CS2.PNG|Plane Hangar C47-CS2(2).PNG|Private Jet C47-CS3.PNG|Bridge Entrance C47CS3(2).PNG|Riverbank Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reception Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cupcake Stand, Plane Pieces; Victim identified: Walter Fairbanks) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows aeronautics) *Examine Cupcake Stand. (Result: Wedding Rings; New Suspect: Lola Vallez) *Talk to Lola Vallez about the crash. (Prerequisite: Wedding Rings found; New Suspect: Esteban Vallez) *Question Esteban Vallez about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Lola interrogated) *Examine Plane Pieces. (Result: Plane Tail; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Plane Hangar) *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Prerequisite: Plane Tail restored; Clues: Smudged Plan, Maintenance Tools) *Examine Smudged Plan. (Result: Flight Plan; New Suspect: Yan Gobin) *Talk to Yan Gobin about the victim's flight. (Prerequisite: Flight Plan unraveled *Examine Maintenance Tools. (Result: Deicing Bottle) *Examine Deicing Bottle. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Fake De-Icing Fluid; Attribute: The killer has chemistry knowledge) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Torn Tabloid. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Result: Tabloid Magazine) *Question Lola Vallez about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tabloid Magazine restored; Profile updated: Esteban knows aeronautics; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Private Jet) *Investigate Private Jet. (Prerequisite: Lola interrogated; Clues: Broken Object, Gloves) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Plane Model) *Examine Plane Model. (Result: Plane Model Message) *Analyze Plane Model Message. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Adam Bentley) *Quiz Adam Bentley about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Plane Model Message analyzed; Profile updated: Adam knows aeronautics and has chemistry knowledge) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears contact lenses) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Flight Recorder, Wet Document) *Examine Flight Recorder. (Result: Flight Data) *Analyze Flight Data. (12:00:00) *Examine Voice Recordings. (Prerequisite: Flight Data analyzed; Result: Yan's Voice) *Question Yan Gobin about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Yan's Voice identified; Profile updated: Yan knows aeronautics and has chemistry knowledge) *Examine Wet Document. (Result: Restraining Order; New Suspect: Molly Mocard; Profile updated: Molly has chemistry knowledge) *Talk to Molly Mocard about the restraining order. (Prerequisite: Restraining Order unraveled; Profile updated: Molly knows aeronautics) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Riverbank. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Desperate Woman) *Talk to Molly Mocard about her suicide attempt. (Prerequisite: Riverbank investigated; Profiles updated: Molly wears contact lenses, Lola wears contact lenses) *Investigate Riverbank again. (Prerequisite: Molly interrogated; Clue: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Investigate Plane Crash. (Prerequisite: Molly interrogated; Clues: Torn Album, Faded Paper) *Examine Torn Album. (Result: Plane Crash Photo Album) *Confront Adam Bentley about the photo album. (Prerequisite: Photo Album restored; Profile updated: Adam wears contact lenses) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Bank Notification) *Confront Esteban Vallez about his money problems. (Prerequisite: Bank Notification unraveled; Profile updated: Esteban has chemistry knowledge and wears contact lenses) *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Prerequisites: Video Camera restored, Adam interrogated, and Esteban interrogated; Clue: Spraying Hose) *Examine Spraying Hose. (Result: Fabric Sample) *Analyze Fabric Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has oil stains) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Adam Bentley. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Reception Garden. (Prerequisite: Adam interrogated; Clue: Broken Statuette) *Examine Broken Statuette. (Result: Martha Bobblehead) *Give the statuette back to Adam Bentley. (Prerequisite: Martha Bobblehead restored; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what you can do for Lola Vallez. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Prerequisite: Lola interrogated; Clue: Stained Tarp) *Examine Stained Tarp. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00) *Tell Lola Vallez about the paint stain. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Make sure Molly Mocard isn't doing anything stupid. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Prerequisite: Molly interrogated; Clue: Plane Part) *Examine Plane Part. (Result: Holy Molly) *Tell Molly Mocard about the plane part. (Prerequisite: Holy Molly unraveled; Rewards: MALE Aviator Cap, Aviator Jumpsuit, FEMALE Aviator Cap, Aviator Jacket) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This case's title may be an allusion to the 1994 British romantic comedy film Four Weddings and a Funeral. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *In the crime scene "Plane Hangar", the white luxury car is clearly based on the 2003 Rolls-Royce Phantom. **Also in the aforementioned crime scene, the box marked "EdFex" refers to the well known American courier delivery services company FedEx. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights